1.1. Technical Field
This invention relates to walls or panels made of glass blocks and to templates and methods for using such templates in constructing such walls and panels. More particularly, the invention relates to templates to form glass block panel modules which can be subsequently assembled into glass block walls and panels.
1.2. Background Art
Glass blocks are architecturally favored as a unique construction material from the standpoint of their usefulness in forming walls and panels having an aesthetically pleasing appearance, thermal and sound insulating ability, weather resistance coupled with low maintenance requirements, resistance to vandalism and forced entry, and ability to transmit light to virtually any desired degree to provide optimum illumination.
Most commonly used glass blocks are formed by fusing together two pressed halves of glass which results in an upstanding central projection or ridge around the middle of the circumference of the block. Conventionally, glass block panels and walls are usually built or assembled on-site using mortar, cement, grout, or caulking material (hereinafter referred to collectively as "mortar") as is the practice with regular bricks or cement blocks. Such walls and panels can be also be pre-assembled elsewhere and shipped to the job site.
The non-porous, non-absorbent surfaces of glass blocks do not permit the formation of a strong bond between block and mortar, and several schemes have been devised to overcome this drawback. For example, the circumferential surfaces of some glass blocks are roughened by the manufacturer; also, resinous coatings have been applied to such surfaces so that the mortar can better adhere to them.
In laying glass blocks to form a wall or panel, greater care is needed than with other types of masonry, e.g., bricks, and cement or cinder blocks. Glass blocks are usually laid up in straight, horizontal courses and vertical tiers rather than overlapping as in the case of bricks and cinder or cement blocks, and it is important architecturally, aesthetically and structually, that the blocks be uniformly spaced, both horizontally and vertically. Moreover, since mortars that are suitable for use in laying glass blocks are generally of the slow setting type, only a few courses of blocks can be laid up at a time; otherwise, the weight of freshly laid blocks will tend to squeeze out the mortar between the lower courses of blocks, making it difficult to align the blocks properly. Special fast-setting mortars are sometimes used in order to try to avoid this problem, but this entails undesirable trade-offs from a structural standpoint. Consequently, the building of glass block walls and panels can be a time-consuming (and hence labor-intensive) task which requires a high level of skill. The use of spacers for glass blocks, as described, for example, in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,774,793 and 4,959,937, whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, enhances the quality while reducing the cost of glass block wall and panel construction. This method depends, however, upon the quality of the glass blocks used and, to some extent, the skill of the mason or laborer.
Glass blocks are manufactured to certain dimensional tolerances which allow for deviations from the exact dimensions specified for the block. These deviations can be dealt with easily in the prefabrication system of the invention described herein, because they are accommodated in the width of the mortar-cement joint between the blocks, whereby the peripheral dimensions of the glass block module can be achieved with a high degree of accuracy and precision. Thus, the overall dimensions of a glass block panel or wall (comprising a multiplicity of precisely dimensioned prefabricated glass block modules) specified by the architect can be achieved notwithstanding the dimensional deviations among the individual blocks.
Prefabricated units or modules of multiple glass blocks having cured mortar-cement joints are easy and quick to install, and consequently walls and panels of multiple prefabricated modules can be erected easily. The freshly mixed mortar-cement joint will set as if cementing bricks or concrete blocks, because the water can be absorbed into the existing dried mortar-cement joints at the periphery of each prefabricated module.
For all of these reasons, glass block walls and panels, despite their architectual advantages, are often eschewed by builders and others who must pay the relatively high labor cost in constructing them.
In the field of materials suitable for building construction other than glass blocks, such as ceramic tiles, bricks, stones, marbles and granites, a number of efforts have been made over the years to facilitate the construction of panels by using molds, templates or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,964 discloses a tiled wall comprising a foundation sheet and rigid tiles. The sheet has a plurality of sets of parallel projections or ribs which form pockets on its face. In the step of mounting the tiles on the foundation sheet, the base portion of the tile is coated with cement and placed in the pockets. A groove between adjacent tiles is filled with cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,790 discloses a sheet of metal which has a retaining means for building materials. The sheet has rectangular openings and flanges to receive and retain a plurality of blocks or tiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,567 discloses a mold assembly for forming pre-grouted ceramic tile sheets. The mold assembly comprises upper and lower mating mold sections which are formed of a plurality of criss-crossing ribs separated by open wells. It also comprises a means for injecting fluid grout material into the clamped mold sections to fill the spaces between adjacent tiles.
However, in the particular field of glass block panel and wall construction, no such techniques or methods are known. A need therefore exists for an innovative means and method to facilitate the laying of glass blocks, and for glass block walls and panels formed by using such means.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for forming glass block panel modules for use in building glass block panels and walls.
Another object is to provide a fast, easy and economical method of making pre-assembled glass block panel modules which can be advantageously used in the construction of glass block walls and panels.
These and other objects of the invention as well as the advantages thereof can be had by reference to the following description, drawing and claims.